parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney - Tails 2 - I'm Still Here - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is a tribute to Tails in Tails 2, made by UbiSoftFan94, inspired by BrittAlCroftFan. Cast *Tails as Rayman *Captain Phobeus as Globox *Sonic as Murfy *Tarzan, Fifer Pig, Fiddler Pig, Chip, Dale, and Jose Carioca as The Teensies *Princess Eilonwy as Ly the Fairy *Ariel as Carmen the Whale *Terk as Polokus *Doc, Bashful, King Steffan, and King Hubert as The Globox Children *Iago as Bzzit *Captain Hook as Admiral Razorbeard *Tantor as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey *Abis Mal as Ninjaws *Headless Horseman as The Zombie Chickens *Gnasty Gnorc as Axel *Baron Dante as Foutch *Sir Kay as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Coloccus) *Horace, Jasper, Banzai, Ed, and Monstro as The Robo-Pirates *The Big Bad Wolf as Jano *Tiny Tiger as Grolem 13 *Maleficent the Dragon as The Robot Dinosaur Transcript *Narrator: Tails, look what the pirates have to our world... Nothing can stop them now that they've captured you. They've taken everything and reduced our people to slaves. In the chaos, they exploded the heart of the world. The 1000 lums of energy which form it have been scattered. We are getting weak. Soon, it will be too late. You must escape, Tails; you are our only hope! (the title shows Tails 2) *I am a question to the world, *Not an answer to be heard *Or a moment that's held in your arms. *And what do you think you'd ever say? *I won't listen anyway… *You don't know me, *And I’ll never be what you want me to be. *And what do you think you'd understand? *I'm a boy, no, I'm a man.. *You can't take me and throw me away. *And how can you learn what's never shown? *Yeah, you stand here on your own. *They don't know me 'cause I'm not here. *And I want a moment to be real, *Wanna touch things I don't feel, *Wanna hold on and feel I belong. *And how can the world want me to change? *They’re the ones that stay the same. *They don’t know me, *'Cause I’m not here. *And you see the things they never see *All you wanted, I could be *Now you know me, and I'm not afraid *And I wanna tell you who I am *Can you help me be a man? *They can't break me *As long as I know who I am *And I want a moment to be real, *Wanna touch things I don't feel, *Wanna hold on and feel I belong. *And how can the world want me to change? *They’re the ones that stay the same. *They can’t see me, *But I’m still here. *They can’t tell me who to be, *‘Cause I’m not what they see. *Yeah, the world is still sleepin’, *While I keep on dreamin’ for me. *And their words are just whispers *And lies that I’ll never believe. *And I want a moment to be real, *Wanna touch things I don't feel, *Wanna hold on and feel I belong. *And how can they say I never change? *They’re the ones that stay the same. *I’m the one now, *‘Cause I’m still here. *I’m the one, *‘Cause I’m still here. *I’m still here. *I’m still here. *I’m still here. Category:UbiSoftFan94